


The Path Less Traveled

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a fanboy, M/M, Wax Figure!Niall, he's famous, niall is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry visits the wax museum and gets to meet his long time idol and wax figure, Mr. Niall Horan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is horrible, didn't have one set up this time around.
> 
> Reposting from wattpad :)

“C’mon Harry, it won’t do any harm. I know you do this to your posters when we’re not around.” My friend Chloe smirks and waved her camera. I looked between her and the wax statues.

“Fine!” I said and took a seat next to my favorite in the Veered Path band.

Wait, I haven’t even introduced myself. Hi, I guess, my name is Harry Styles. I am 20 years old and I live in Cheshire England. But I am in London right now with my friends, the twins, Leah and Chloe Windstorm. At the wax museum. They thought it would a wonderful idea to take me here and get blackmail material.

So Pathers, as the fans are called, have been stoked that this part of the museum came out. I mean they announced this a year ago and it just came out last week.

So I slowly sat down next to the wax figure, which really creeped me out. I wasn’t one of those crazed fans, I was actually quite reserved. Chloe just thought it meant I was secretive and kissed my posters when they weren’t at my house. Which I did but that wasn’t the point.

“Harry, just kiss his cheek or smile. We haven’t got all day!” Leah yelled. I knew she was serious because she never talks in public. Ever. I gulped and gently placed a kiss on the cheek while I saw a flash. What I didn’t expect was the cheek moved from me and I heard Chloe squeal.

Sitting right in front of me, was the real Niall Horan; grinning that beautiful smile, and me, looking like a complete idiot.

“Um hi?” I stuttered out while the twins squealed and freaked out. The other members of the band moved and hugged my friends while my favorite just turned around to face me. I guess I still hadn’t said anything other than hi but I was still in shock so excuse me for a living.

“Thanks for the kiss lad, wasn’t quite expecting you to do it but I’m glad you did.” He said and I just sat there. Niall end up having to wave a hand in front of my face to just get a reaction from me; blushing my face off.

“Awe don’t get embarrassed mate. We’re glad to have guy fans.” The band member smiled wide and enough to see the small little dimple on top of his left cheek. I almost wanted to coo and poke the dimple but I held myself back.

“I’m guessing you don’t talk much and that’s alright. I heard that your names Harry? Am I correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Are those two girls over there your sisters?” he asked and I shook my head.

“One of them your girlfriend?”

“Nah, they don’t like me that way.”

“In any type of relationship?” Niall looked away at that question, like he was embarrassed to ask me that, but I thought I made my sexuality very clear when I kissed his cheek.

“No, I’m gay and proud.” He turns back around and this time his smile is wider than ever, if that was any possible.

“Really? I never would have guessed that, you don’t exactly give off that vibe, minus that kiss.”

We look into each other’s eyes, I’m just a tad confused that he’s talking to me, especially about this topic. Were the rumors true; was Veered Path’s management keeping them from expressing their sexuality? It was a rumor that had been part of the fandom for quite some time now and some people thought it was a myth but some people thought it was actually true.

I wasn’t one of the people to think he was anything but straight but c’mon. I mean why wouldn’t Niall have a girlfriend by now, unless he wasn’t one hundred percent straight like everyone thought he was, he would have had someone by now. The band was already four years old.

“What’s up with the kiss then? Did you like it?” I don’t know where the confidence was coming from, but I liked it. It became even better when Niall’s eyes widened and looked down to avoid me seeing his red face, which he failed to cover anyways.

“Maybe,” he muttered. “Maybe not. It wasn’t a proper kiss so who am I to judge.”

Would this be my moment of clicheness to grab his face and give him the best damn kiss he’s ever had? No, because Leah and Chloe announced that they had to leave and they were my ride so we left. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Niall; the twins practically dragged me out of there.

t really care and that upset me in the slightest. I went a full week without talking to anyone, beside going to college to get my degree and heading to the nearest coffee shop for a place to calm down and relax. 

It was near the end of the week when I walked into a coffee shop, Crave Café. It was a small shop that barely held any customers most of the time. I think I was the only customer all week, and I don’t think anyone minded, the only worker was a little old women and she would always pinch my cheeks when I went to order something.

So anyways I was seated at the café, my laptop in front of me as I rushed to finish a paper that was due in a few hours when the bell rang, signaling that someone else had come in. I didn’t really pay attention to whom it was since I was rushing to finish the paper, I had headphones in to block out the outside world as I wrote.

Someone tapped my shoulder numerous times before I finally ripped out my earplugs and looked up. And my jaw dropped.

There stood in front of me was Niall Horan. He looked different than how he did at the museum, over there he was calm, cool, and collected with rather dashing clothes. Today he looked like he was just mobbed as his clothes were wrinkled and he was only in regular day clothes as in sweat pants and a random jumper.

“Um hi.” He breathed out, half uncertain half out of breath.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” I didn’t mean to sound rude but I saw that he took it that way as he backed up away from me a few steps.

“I was getting chased and this was the only thing open for a few blocks.” As he finished his sentence, there were a few screams of teenage girls seeing him through the windows, he yelped and jumped into the booth with me, trembling.

I don’t know why I forgot that he was claustrophobic, I mean he was my favorite member of my favorite band, so I had to know this. But I was definitely glad that the owner had trusted me to not take anything while she went on her break. Meaning the doors was locked from the outside. But it didn’t explain how he got in if it was locked.

“The door was slightly open if that’s what you are thinking.” I nod to show that I heard him and subtlety turn around to seek out the damage of the girls. They screamed when I turned around but shut up when they saw it wasn’t Niall.

Gee I felt loved.

“Thanks by the way.”

“For what?” there goes the unintentional rudeness again. I had to stop sounding so rude to the kid.

“Oh um for uh being here? Though you don’t sound that happy for me to be here.” I sighed and rubbed my face.

“I am but I have a paper to finish for college and the professor will have my head if I turn in one more thing late. He might even kick me out of class and I need this class to graduate.”

“Oh. I wish I could help.”

“But you didn’t really go to school, yeah I know. I’m a fan if you don’t remember.”

“I do remember you but you seemed more a quiet lad than this rude douche. Maybe I have the wrong curly hair bloke.” I could tell that he wanted to stand and stomp away but the girls behind us stopped him from doing anything.

“Look sorry but I didn’t think I would be seeing you again.”

“Oh so you were glad to get rid of me? You aren’t in position to judge me and kick me out like a puppy when you’re gay.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say and I told you that I’m proud of my sexuality, don’t put words in my mouth.”

He glared up into my eyes, “Then what did you mean?”

“I meant that you are a superstar, you go on your ways and can easily forget the fans that you meet. I didn’t think you would ever think of me again so why bother getting attached or anything.”

His gaze softened on me but I just stared at my computer screen, there was barely a paragraph on there and I just wanted to groan and bang my head on the table.

“You shouldn’t think like that, we don’t do that. We always think of our fans and how you are responsible for where we are and how we’ve become the artists we’ve always wanted to become. It all thanks to you guys,” he reached over and grabbed my hand on the table and rubbed the back of it. “And it will always up to us to thank you for all that you’ve done.”

I felt my eyes watering after his little speech but I commanded myself to not cry. I didn’t want him to think that I was soft.

“You’re welcome.” I smiled. And he returned it.

“So how about I try to help you with this paper while we wait out the girls, I know it’s about to rain soon so they might leave.”

“Your fans are way too dedicated to let rain get in the way of meeting one you guys, so good try.”

He laughed and my heart swelled that I got him to produce that beautiful sound. The facts websites were right; it was the most amazing sound in the world.

“Aye stop staring Harry, I know I’m cute but it’s getting a tad creepy.” His voice snaps me out of my kittle daydream and I blush. I quickly explain to him that I had to write an essay about how Brutus from Julius Caesar was either a patriot or a betrayer, with two claims and counterclaims to support my choice.

“I don’t ever remember doing this kind of thing for school but then again I have been away from it for so long so who am I to judge.”

We worked for about an hour until the owner came back and after a few pictures and it started raining, the girls ended up leaving. Niall didn’t leave though, he kept with me until I sent in the paper and we talked over some coffee. He got a latte with two sugar cubes, I smiled to myself as I knew that and that I was really a creepy stalker fan after all.

“So what’s your full name sir Harold?” He asked once it was ready.

“Harry Edward Styles.”

“Damn if you didn’t have that wicked tan, I would have known that you were a sparkly vampire.” I smiled as he chuckled at his own joke. I liked his jokes, they were close to my humor so I got them. Niall seemed to be the only one who appreciated my jokes; which were so stupid that you just had to laugh sometimes.

Like for example;

“Hey Niall,”

“What is it Harry?”

“Knock knock.”

“Really?” he looked at me and when he decided that I wasn’t joking, at least not yet, he signed and responded with, “Who’s there?”

“Canoe.”

“Canoe who?”

“Canoe help me with my homework?”

“I already did that Harry and I’m sure that you could either fail or you did well on that paper.” I laughed softly to myself and continued tell him jokes. They varied from rather stupid jokes to a great play on words or lyrics.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Urine.” Niall stopped drinking his coffee and raised a dirty blond eyebrow. I gave him a look that said just-go-with-it.

“Urine who?”

“Urinesecure. Don't know what for.” He cracked a smile at that and proceeded to come up with his own jokes.

“Knock knock”

“Who's there? My dearest Niall?” He stopped, blushed and kept going.

“Thermos”

“Thermos who?”

“Thermos be better knock knock jokes than this!” He started laughing loudly and I just snickered. He seemed to take offense to that and we got into a small argument.

“Okay okay, last joke?” I said after I promised to laugh at all of his jokes and vice versa. He nodded and threw out his cup.

“Alright Knock Knock.”

“Who's there?”

“Butch, Jimmy and Joe.”

“Butch, Jimmy, and Joe Who?”

“Butch your arms around me, Jimmy a kiss, and let's Joe.” I said, waiting his response.

“Is this your way of asking me out?” he looks at me with an unrecognizable expression. This would be the time that I would be rejected and we could all have a laugh about it later. Or he could run away and tell the other members of the band about his experience and laugh at my expense.

“I don’t know. It depends on what your answer is.”

“I think I’ll say yes.”

I smiled so wide that I think my mouth was about to fall off my face.

“Then yes, that was my way of asking you out.”

“Clever but corny. How did you know that’s how I like being asked out?”

“Niall, how do you keep forgetting that I’m a fan of you and your band?”

“I don’t forget,” he smirked and winked at me. I think I just melted. “I just liked to be reminded.”

“So what about a proper kiss?”

“Like the one I suggested last week?” He muttered, like he was embarrassed to have just uttered what he did.

“Yeah, if it’s aright with you.”

“Trust me when I say this; I’ve wanted kiss you and know what your lips taste like ever since your friend took that picture.” Now it was my turn to blush and avoid his gaze, which I could feel burning through my forehead.

When I looked back up, he was sporting the same, if not more, of a blush and I’ll admit it first hand, it was the most adorkable Niall Horan has ever been seen.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” I gulped. Niall took my face in his small and calloused hands, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks in a soothing manner.

It felt as if time slowed down, he leaned closer to me, our noses bumped and I felt a giggle leave my lips. He hesitated then slowly pressed his lips to mine. I was on cloud nine, waiting a few seconds before responding back to him. His hands slide down my face down to my hands on the table, where they were holding me up to kiss him.

I felt him grab my hands and smiled into the kiss. A few seconds later he pulled away and tried to gage my reaction. All I did was pull him into another kiss and you can imagine what happened after that.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
